


Reunited

by commonisboring



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: ALVITZ - Freeform, F/M, La casa de papel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonisboring/pseuds/commonisboring
Summary: After that disappointment yesterday, I decided to write this fic about how their reunion at Antena3 unfolded.Hope you guys enjoy it <3Fic also posted on Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/reunited-one-shot-18463953
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much, I just couldn't resist.  
> But remember, it's a fictional story.  
> Have fun!

January 31, 2019

POV ITZIAR

It had been several months since I last saw Alvaro. We finished season 4 not knowing for sure if we’d come back. We moved on with our lives. I went back to Basauri, back to my previous life, once again. Coming back was always different. As if I had left part of me in Madrid.

In the meantime, I was able to focus on other projects. I went to Brazil with the band, gave some interviews on local TV, recorded No es No. Everything was going well, but there was always that “what if” in the back of my mind, reminding of the life that could have been.

After that disastrous and awkward season 3 premiere, Alvaro and I barely talked. Our agreement was to move on with our lives. But we always knew that the day was going to come, the day we were going to have to be in the same room again. Ironically, the reunion was scheduled right there. At the place where everything started, the Antena 3 studios. We were going to record something for the 30 years anniversary of Antena 3. Only the two of us from the cast were invited, and that almost never happened. It was a recipe for disaster, but I knew I wanted that disaster at least once again.

I had butterflies in my stomach. I was told he was already there when I arrived. I went straight to the dressing room to get my hair done with Esther. They called me to go do the interview, I was leaving the dressing room in rush, and didn’t notice that he was coming in my direction. We bumped into each other, just like in the movies. I looked up and saw him. The man that could make me shiver with just a touch.

POV Alvaro

There she was. Right in front of me again. God, I loved the way she could be so tiny and cute, but so sexy at the same time. She looked amazing.

\- Lo siento!

She said before looking up.

\- Hola, Alvaro. Cuanto tiempo!

She looked alarmed by seeing me so close to her.

POV ITZIAR

I looked up and saw him. My body instantaneously reacted. He was so sexy. All dressed up in his beige jacket, the perfect beard, the perfect hair.

I started talking to him. But all I could think was “this is going to be a very long day”.

POV ALVARO

She gave me a hug like only she could do it, I corresponded in the same way. How I missed having her in my arms.

\- Hola, Itzi! Como estas?

There we were. We had gone from being complete strangers before LCDP to very close friends in such a short amount of time. Everything developed so naturally with us. I never knew how to explain it. We had this chemistry, which was very clear for everyone to see. That, of course, had made our jobs easier in certain a way. Our interpretations were always very truthful on camera. But it also led us on a path of passion and forbidden love, which made our real lives much more complicated. We discussed about how things could possibly unfold between us, but the heavyweight of being international public figures now, having our long-term partners, and children (in my case), it was just too much.

She told me about her projects, I told her about mine. I loved seeing her smile. It felt like we had seen each other just the other day, nothing had changed.

Finally, someone had to come to find us and let us know they were waiting for us. We did an interview and some photos. We had lots of fun, as we always did together. At least talking about Sergio and Raquel we could be completely honest.

POV ITZIAR

It was break time and I decided to go to my dressing room to chill for a while. I went in and closed the door. But a second later I heard it open again. I turned around and there he was.

\- Alvaro, que haces aqui?

He didn’t answer me. He came in, took me into his arms and kissed me.

God, I loved the way he kissed me. I did not resist, not for a second. It was not like I hadn’t thought of that before coming in today.

He started with his hands over my back, pulling me as if it was possible to get me any closer. I moved my hands around his neck and his hair. I always loved touching his hair.

We stopped kissing for a second and looked into each other eyes. We didn’t need words; we knew what was going to happen.

He pressed me against the door while locking it. His kisses became bolder, he started to go down on my neck, my chest.

POV ALVARO

I could not resist it. Being there, in the same place as her. It was as if a magnet attracted me to her and made me lose complete control over my body. I went after her into the dressing room. I had to have her right there.

I kissed her, she corresponded. That’s when I knew it was going to happen. I was pressing her against the door of that dressing room, and literally, nothing else in the world mattered.

I started tracing a path of kisses over her body, a path I knew like the palm of my hand. I touched her breasts over the dress, she reacted. I loved the way she reacted to my touch.

I went down kissing her whole body. Until I reached the bar of her dress. I started putting her dress up when she touched my hand and looked at me:

\- Solo tenemos veinte minutos.  
\- Yo lo se, carino. No te preocupes.

I moved her lingerie out of the way and found her. She moved her head back against the door, probably making too much noise, but we didn’t care.

POV ITZIAR

I loved the way he touched me with his tongue. The warm sensation of having that man between my legs, the beard against my thigh, I just couldn’t help it. I was massaging his hair while he made me feel in heaven.

A few minutes later I felt that rushing sensation going through my body. He didn’t stop until I begged him to. I wanted to feel him inside me. I pulled him up using the collar of his jacket and kissed him again. Feeling my taste in his mouth was amazing. I pushed him across the room and made him sit on the couch. I unbuttoned his jeans and took his black boxers off.

I sat on his lap. He took my dress off, leaving my breasts exposed against his chest. He penetrated me at once, and I felt complete again.

POV ALVARO

I was so ready, but I wanted to feel her coming again. I moved my hand down between our legs and kept touching her. While my other hand was grabbing her back. Her hands around me, as if she was saying “don’t ever let me go again”.

She started coming again, and the apex of pleasure she let it out on my ear:

\- Te quiero.

This time we came together. For a few seconds, we stayed there, in that same position. Her head laying on my shoulder, her hair between my hands. Heart against heart. She got her head up and looked at me, her eyes were a mix of happiness and sadness that probably only I could understand because I felt the same. We were trapped in that situation.

POV ITZIAR

We knew we had to go back in again soon, so we started getting ready. Picking up clothes that had fallen on the floor, I tried to fix my hair, so I wouldn’t look like I had done a spinning class during my 20-minute break.

He was all dressed up when he brought me in for a hug and said:

\- Te quiero tanto.

We kissed again. But it was time to go back to the real world. The one in front of the cameras, but also the one far away from Antena 3, where our bodies and our hearts didn’t belong together.


End file.
